Kiss and Tell
by XTragicxBeautyX
Summary: [ONESHOT PART 2 of Fun and Games!] A secret underground strip club in Konoha? That's weird. [InoxNeji]


A/N I bet you're saying right now, FINALLY!!! THE LONG AWAITED PART 2!!! Aren't you guys just so freaking happy that you're ready to piss yourselves?! Yeah, well, no one should be that happy so get some help. BUT- not before you read! It would give you something to think about while you're in the psychiatrist's office.  
-

Ino bolted upright in her bed. It was the middle of the night and she still hadn't fallen asleep. She saw the light on in the hallway and she stood up, walking into the kitchen. 'Water...' She thought, going over to the refrigerator. Suddenly, she heard something, a clattering sound like something falling to the floor, and then her mom stumbled into the kitchen.

"Mom?" Ino asked sleepily.

"Oh, uh- you're awake sweetie!" Mrs. Yamanaka said.

"Are you- drunk?" Ino was too tired to think straight.

"No! Of course not, I was just- surprised that you were up."

"Yeah... I couldn't sleep."

"So- you've been awake this whole time?" Her mother asked, looking over at the clock, "It's 1 in the morning!"

Ino had just noticed her mom's clothes. "Why are you- dressed like that?" She motioned to the backless, sparkling, dark blue dress her mother had on.

"Well, I- that is-" Mrs. Yamanaka sighed, "I guess you're old enough to know."

"What?"

"Sometimes when your father isn't- when he's not up to sexual speed- I go to a male strip club!" Ino wasn't really shocked, but the middle of the night? "Get some clothes on Ino!" Her mom said smiling, "We can go together! Some real mother daughter bonding!"

Not what she had in mind when people talked about mother daughter bonding, but she might enjoy herself. Unless she fell asleep while getting a lap dance, not much fun there. Ino trudged upstairs and put on a purple mini skirt and wrapped some bandages around herself for a top. "Perfect! Now let's go!" Her mother grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.  
-

They walked down the dark streets of Konoha. "I think you might know some of the shinobi there." Her mom said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, - really?" She smiled to herself.

"Yep! Look, there it is!" Mrs. Yamanaka said, pointing to a bright green and blue neon sign shaped like an arrow with a martini glass balancing on top of it. They walked in, the music thumping in Ino's chest. "You know you wanna..." The music blared then her mom looked at her, "Ok, go sit over there and I'll send someone over!" She shouted over the loud music.

Ino nodded and went to sit on the couch by the bar. There were guys everywhere, some of their faces she couldn't see by the dim, blue light. As she waited, she could see her mom drooling over some guy stripping for her. 'Gross!' She thought when she realized it was Kakashi. "Kakashi's paradise." She said to herself. Then, someone approached her, obscuring her view of them.

"So," She recognized this voice.

"N- Neji?" She stood up and got closer to his face, "Do- you work here?"

He didn't seem as surprised to see her, "Ino." He smiled, "Yes. It must have been your mom who paid me to- seduce you for lack of a better word." He waved his hand in the air.

"Uh- yeah, I guess." She could see the smirk on his face.

He grabbed her waist, "Well, so long as you're here..." He pressed his lips firmly to hers.

Ino pulled away, "What the hell?" She shouted, kind of disgusted, but she liked it, more than she should have.

"Just doing my job!" He laughed.

"Yeah, well- just not on me, ok?"

Neji shrugged, "Fine, you would probably be happier with Uchiha." He said.

"Sasuke?!" Her heart almost leaped out of her chest.

"Yes, and Itachi too."

"Wow, does every guy in Konoha work here?"

Neji laughed again, his arm around her waist, "Not every guy, and not just from Konoha either. Gaara, Kankurou, and Baki are here whenever they visit."

"The sand nin? That's weird." Ino shrugged, "Well, see you Neji! I'm going to find Sasuke!" She had a big smile on her face.

"Wait, can't I have a good bye kiss at least before you leave?"

"Hmmm... I guess..." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, he had his lips to hers.

"See you later." Neji said, as he let her go and she walked off.  
-

"Oh where, oh where has Sasuke gone? Oh where, oh where can he be?" She sang to herself as she skipped through the crowd. Then, she stopped at the bar and sat down. This might take a little longer than she thought. Suddenly, her body was pulled backwards, and someone's lips on hers. When she was let go, she almost fell off of her chair.

"That'll be 5 dollars! Just kidding you Ino!"

Her hand went up and she slapped the blonde boy standing behind her. "Naruto!"

"Sorry Ino, but you wouldn't be here unless that's what you wanted." He shrugged, rubbing his cheek where a red mark started to show. His spiky blonde hair visible even in this almost darkness.

"I'm going to kill you! Um- before that- do you know- where Sasuke is?"

"Always Sasuke!" Naruto crossed his arms, "Tch, no."

"Thanks I guess." She mumbled, leaving the bar.  
-

Ino looked out over the floor and the stage, but she didn't see Sasuke. She sighed. "Did you find him?" Neji asked walking up behind her and grabbing her hand. She shook her head. "Mrs. Yamanaka told me to tell you that she's already left by the way."

'Great. My own mother deserts me in a strip club. What next?' She wondered.

"But don't worry; you can come home with me!" He smiled.

"What?!"

"Yeah, we can have a sleep over. Come on."

His invitation was tempting, she sighed again, "Ok..." She replied, as she followed him out the front entrance. "Um- Neji," He looked at her, "why did you- when did you start working there?" She asked as they went towards his house.

"Hmmm- well, for a long time actually."

"Does Ten-Ten and Lee know?"

"If Lee knew, you would've seen him there ogling Gaara!"

"Yeah!" Ino smiled at him. They went inside.

"So, did you have fun?" He asked. She nodded. He stared at her with his white eyes as she passed out on his couch.

Then her arms went to her chest, "Neji! Have you been using Byakugan this whole time?" She shouted, "You pervert!"

"Not the whole time." He laughed smiling at her, as she fell asleep. 


End file.
